


Приглашение на свадьбу

by Klea_Strix



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 6, F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В жизни Баффи было немного мужчин, а именно трое. И все они получают приглашение на свадьбу. Остается лишь один вопрос: кто жених?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приглашение на свадьбу

День в агентстве начался как обычно. Корделия воевала с кофеваркой, Уэсли лениво листал какой-то пыльный том, а Ангел все еще не соизволил спуститься вниз. Телефонный звонок совпал с появлением на пороге Гана с коробкой пончиков и свежей прессой. Корди не знала, куда же ей рвануть в первую очередь к телефонной трубке или к белевшему в руках Гана конверту. Сказалось расстояние, и через секунду можно было услышать:

— "Агентство Ангела". Мы помогаем отчаявшимся… О, Уиллоу, я рада тебя слышать. Да, конечно. Нет, я еще не видела. Да, минутку. Ган, дай мне конверт.

— Какой?

— Который ты все еще держишь в руках. Да, получили. Что там?!! Ты серьезно?!!! Ну, я не знаю. Я, конечно, очень рада за нее, но думаешь, это разумная идея? Я постараюсь его подготовить. Да, пока.

Корди положила телефонную трубку на место и посмотрела на ребят.

— Что-то случилось? — Уэсли старался не показать виду, что его интересуют последние сплетни из Саннидейла. Особенно принимая во внимание выражение лица Королевы К.

— Да, Баффи выходит замуж и прислала приглашение для Ангела. Уиллоу позвонила предупредить, чтобы тактично подготовить Ангела.

— Баффи выходит замуж? — раздался знакомый голос. Все присутствующие вздрогнули. За разговором они не заметили Ангела, спускающегося по лестнице.

— Подготовили вполне тактично, — произнес Ган.

— Ангел, ты только не волнуйся. Надеюсь, кусаться ты не начнешь? — затарахтела Корделия. — Не принимай все близко к сердцу. Она, конечно, неправа, но ты ведь не надеялся, что она будет вечно жить одна?

— Корделия! — попытался урезонить ее Уэсли.

— За кого? — голос Ангела звучал глухо, но спокойно.

— Не знаю, тут не написано. Тут просто значится «Ув. Мистер Ангел! Баффи Саммерс будет приятно видеть вас на своем бракосочетании, которое состоится с это воскресение в ее доме в Саннидейле». Ты ведь правда спокоен? Мне не нужно бежать за колом? Если хочешь кого-нибудь укусить, лучше поезжай в Саннидейл. Или лучше нет, плюнь на все и не появляйся там, а то и правда кого-нибудь покусаешь.

— Корделия! — уже в два голоса прикрикнули на нее Уэсли и Ган.

Уэсли подошел к Ангелу, который все еще разглядывал картонку, на которой рукой Баффи было вписано его имя.

— Что ты собираешься делать?

— Еду, — прозвучал краткий ответ.

 

 ***

 

— Как она могла! Я к ней со всеми душой! Черт, какая душа, у меня же ее нет! Все равно! Я к ней… А она меня… Нет, ты скажи, за что!!!

— Вполне тебя понимаю, но что поделать, если такие белобрысые кровососы вроде тебя ее не интересуют!

— Я — белобрысый кровосос?!! Ну, Харрис, ты покойник! А-а-а-а-а! Кровавый ад, как больно! Чтобы вас всех вампиры закусали! Нашли мальчика для битья! Я тут к ним со всей… с тем, что у меня есть, а меня еще и оскорбляют все время! Ты мне лучше прямо скажи, на кого она меня променяла, на этого бегемота с репейником на голове, или этого щеночка в обвислых штанах без малейшего чувства стиля?

В ответ только молчание.

 

 ***

 

— Ты поедешь? Зачем тебе это?

— В конце концов, она была моей подругой долгое время, мы сражались бок о бок. Кроме того, она Истребительница. Я хочу знать, кто будет прикрывать ее спину. Если это Ангел, то мы можем оказаться на краю очередного Апокалипсиса. И в таком случае я должен помешать.

— Дорогой, а тебе не кажется, что ты хочешь помешать совсем по другой причине?

— Нет, просто я хочу знать, кто в конечном итоге занял мое место…

 

 ***

 

Баффи с белом платье рассматривала себя в зеркало. Уиллоу же сидела на тахте и смотрела за приготовлениями к свадьбе своей подруги. Все это делалось молча, пока не прозвучал вопрос.

— Прибыли все?

— Да, все.

— Они знают?

— Нет, Баффи, они не знают. Даже Ксандр не знает. Никто. Ты уверена, что поступаешь правильно?

— Я уже ни в чем не уверена, Уил. Просто так надо. И я так хочу. Путь они будут свободны, и я буду свободна. Никаких сожалений, никаких обязательств. Я так решила.

— Пусть будет по-твоему, ты заслуживаешь быть счастливой.

Баффи только кивнула и принялась стаскивать платье. До свадьбы еще оставался день.

 

 ***

 

Ангел приехал в город, с которым у него было связано столько воспоминаний. Он бродил по улицам и предавался собственным мыслям, не замечая, что за ним следует знакомая фигура в длинном кожаном пальто.

Особняк на Кроуфорд. Ангел пришел сюда, чтобы побыть одному, но не тут то было. Сзади раздался шум, что-то упало. Ангел быстро развернулся. Как велико было его удивление.

— Спайк?!

— А что? Я тут живу, в отличие от тебя, хороший городишко, хорошо кормят.

— У тебя, кажется, все еще чип в голове?

— Не волнуйся за меня, он срабатывает только на людей. А ты все еще вампир, хотя и пытаешься себя очеловечить.

— Что тебе от меня надо?

— Что и всегда, надрать тебе задницу, давно мечтал.

— И всегда проигрывал.

— Но не в этот раз!

— Хочешь проверить?

С криком «Конечно!» Спайк кинулся на Ангела. Драка вампиров, к тому же давних соперников, проходила молниеносно, и закончилась вполне предсказуемо — Спайк в очередной раз был прижат к полу. Но и Ангел мог не радоваться, так как в ту же минуту в его спину впилась стрела из арбалета. Быстро отскочив назад, Ангел повернулся к новому противнику. Перед ним красовался человек в военном комуфляже.

— И этот тут! — прокомментировал положение Спайк. — Тут что сегодня медом намазано? Не дадут повеселиться вволю.

— Еще не навеселился?! — рыкнул на него Ангел, продолжая сверкать своей вампирской мордой на Райли.

— Ты не получишь Баффи, вы вдвоем — это бомба с замедленным механизмом.

— Что?!

— Правильно!

Эти возгласы раздались практически одновременно. Ангел сменил мордашку на более осмысленное человеческое выражение, и оно выражало крайнюю степень удивления.

— Она же за тебя выходит замуж!

— За меня?! — теперь уже настало очередь человека удивляться.

— А за кого?! — удивлению Ангела уже просто не было предела.

— Да, за кого? — поддакнул Спайк. Оба его соперника с подозрением повернулись к нему.— Нет, не надо на меня так смотреть. Это не ко мне. Я думал, что это один из вас.

— Так за кого же она тогда выходит замуж?!! — этот возглас уже выдали три мужских глотки.

 

 ***

 

На следующий вечер, в назначенный час, три прилично одетых мужских фигуры, со следами вчерашней борьбы и последующей попойки стояли под дверями дома Саммерсов.

На стук им открыла Уиллоу.

— Наконец-то! Дон, — крикнула она куда-то вглубь дома. — Дон, скажи, что теперь все в сборе. Можно начинать.

Трое мужчин вошли в дом и замерли, задрав свои лица вверх. На лестнице стояла прекрасная невеста.

— Баффи! — раздался единодушный возглас, более похожий на выдох.

Она тихо и осторожно спустилась вниз.

— Я рада, что вы все откликнулись на мое приглашение. Я хотела, чтобы все прошло очень тихо и скромно, чтобы присутствовали только близкие мне люди… и нелюди.

Она направилась в гостиную, за ней последовали и обалдевшие гости. Там уже были все Скуби в полном составе, священник, но никого чужого.

— А где же… — не успел поинтересоваться Спайк, его перебил священник:

— Раз все на месте можем начинать. Молодые пусть подойдут ко мне.

Баффи взяла Джайлза под руку и направилась с импровизированному алтарю.

— Не может быть!

— Это наверное посаженный отец.

— По традиции жених должен ждать невесту возле алтаря, но я никого не вижу.

— Сегодня в вашей жизни наступает счастливый момент. Я помню о вашем желании обойтись без лишних слов. Но есть два вопроса, которые я должен вам задать.

Все трое насторожились.

— Руперт Джайлз, желаете ли вы взять в жены стоящую перед вами Элизабет Энн Саммерс?

Далее никто из приехавших ничего не слышал.


End file.
